1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to coordinate calculation apparatuses or storage media having a coordinate calculation program stored therein, and more particularly to a coordinate calculation apparatus for calculating a two-dimensional coordinate point or a storage medium having stored therein a coordinate calculation program for calculating a two-dimensional coordinate point.
2. Description of the Background Art
Until now, there have been devised game apparatuses using an orientation of an input device as an input. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756) discloses a game apparatus using an input device including an acceleration sensor and a gyroscope. This game apparatus controls a sword held by a game character in accordance with movement of the input device. Specifically, data representing an action of wielding the sword is generated based on an output from the acceleration sensor, and data representing an orientation of the sword is generated based on an output from the gyroscope.
In a conceivable example of using an orientation of the input device as an input, the position of a cursor displayed on the screen is calculated from the orientation. It is convenient for the user to specify positional coordinates on the screen by an orientation of the input device in such a manner. However, in Patent Document 1, orientation data is only used for an input by a broad action such as that for wielding the sword, and therefore an input requiring accuracy, such as a coordinate input, cannot be made using orientation data.
Here, a case is assumed where positional coordinates on the screen are calculated from an orientation of the input device. In this case, positional coordinates to be calculated preferably indicate a position (on the screen) at which the input device points. However, even when the orientation of the input device remains the same, if the position of the input device changes, the position at which the input device points changes as well. Accordingly, when positional coordinates are calculated only from an orientation of the input device, the position at which the input device points cannot be calculated, so that appropriate positional coordinates cannot be calculated. In the case where there is a deviation between calculated positional coordinates and a position at which the input device points, the user may perceive the operation to be unnatural and user-unfriendly. In this manner, appropriate positional coordinates might not be calculated by the method in which positional coordinates on the screen are calculated simply using an orientation of the input device.